Evil knows a Monster Part 2
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: Vegeta left for a time sending 'monsters' to protect Bulma from Ryan and Neil. Gohan has turn for the dark side. New characters in this. Vegeta comes back for Bulma and Trunks. They fight, some one dies.
1. THe Protecters

Okay this is the sqeal to my other story 'Evil knows a monster' I think you should Read that one before you read this one. But it works either way. :D

"Girls we need to leave now!" ChiChi shouted from the living room with her arms against her hips, waiting for her friends to come out from wherever they were in the big . That Bulma lived in. "Chi give us 5 more minutes huh?" Bulma replied back. "Bulma we don't have another 5 minutes to spare! I want to go to Goku! And we have to go shopping also! Dont for get the mall." ChiChi called back. "ChiChi just say that you miss Gohan. It's not like we are strangers to you and don't know how our cold and fierce firend can be like a small little girl with out her son." Videl 's daughter said. If there was something that Chaerin hates, it was to make her remember about Gohan leaving them to join 'them'. "I miss him too, Chi." Videl hugged the griving Chi Chi. 'Lets just face it he left, there are no monsters. He cant be one of them, my baby is not a monster.' ChiChi thought. "Videl do you think monsters exist in the world?" Chi asked the Videl. "Yes. Remember Buu? But nothing like that will happen again." Videl answered.

"You 2 I think we should leave now." Bulma pointed out. "Hey you guys! Sorry Goku saw you guys were late 2 hours late so we came here!" Krillen and Goku walked in. "Sorry!" ChiChi said walking over to Goku. "Blame it on Bulma." ChiChi said as she straightens her outfit while Goku, help her tidy her bangs. "Hey I can't be blamed." Bulma stuck her toung out..  
"Can we blame Krillen then?" ChiChi asked in a joking tone making everyone look at Krillen while the male look at them. "what i do?" He asked and they all started to laugh.

Bulma was walking alone home when suddenly she was grabbed, a hand covered her mouth as she was pulled into an ally. "Don't scream..." A deep husky voice whispered into her ear. "You understand?" Bulma nodded, and the man slowly removed his hand. "What do you want?" Bulma whispered scared of who this man would be. "You, Woman." Bulma opened her eyes widly, and turned around. To her shock stood there Vegeta. He looked like he did before grey eyes, pale skin, a scar was across his face. Other than that he was handsome. "Miss me?" He didnt let her answer. He started running his hands around her silky back under his old tee shirt that look so large on her it was like a short dress on her. Her shorts and his large tee, was revealed when Vegeta raise his hands higher, closer to her neck and causing the tee to run up, exposing her tiny waist. He withdrew his right hand out from under the shirt and cup it over the back of her head, pushing her closer to him and not letting her run away from his kisses as he continues to kiss her furiously.

She too was too caught up by the moment and sensation that she was kissing back while her arms was wrapped around his neck, Vegeta took that as a go sign and lifted her up while she wrap her thin long legs around his waist. She finally broke the kiss, "Are.. you.. staying?" She breathed out the question. Vegeta looked down then back up to her face. There eyes locked, this made it harder. "I Cant... i am sending... a few friends as you could say over. You need protection. I cant tell you everything, not now. I just had to see you. One last time before I leave." Vegeta whispered and kissed her lips. "Vegeta..." Bulma felt tears come to her eyes. It had been a year from when she last seen him. "If Ryan or Neil get you... I wouldnt last. You would... I couldnt." VEgeta kissed her once again.

He pushed her against the wall and assaulted her lips before he started her neck. His hands was now in the front, where he was drawing circles around her belly while his other was trying to put her left leg back to wrap around his waist then back down behind her neck to bring her closer. His hand that was under the shirt made its way down but before his hands could even hover around her womb area, he felt wetness against his face and it was then did he notice that she was crying, her body shaking while she try to not make a noise. "I cant do this.." Bulma told him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "If im not going to see you, I just cant." Vegeta bowed his head. "Woman, you will be the end of me." Vegeta kissed her lips before jumping away from her and dissapering into the darkness. Bulma sank to the grond and shook her head. There went her love, maybe for good.

=4 years later=

"Yes, 'monsters' please don't call the police...uh, Veg-Teuk or, uh Vegeta sent us!" said Taunk. "If you do, we'll have to go back to that horrible place." said Dan. "Plus prison is probably better than that place too..." Said Nick. "Oh yeah, and you get food! You only get little food over at that place. WE NEED FOOD!" said Taunk. "Speaking of food... I'm kinda hungry, walking all the way over here... eating nothing... since we left..." added Taunk. "I would not call the police. Food! Deal Ill get you food. So you 4 are the ones that Vegeta sent?" Bulma smiled. "Yes...Vegeta wanted us to protect you." Sean answered. "This place looks nice... and it's so clean." said Nick. Bulma left to cook and the boys sat in the living room.

After that ate. It was time to sleep. The boys wanted to sleep in the room with Bulma, or at least in the same room. So they did.

(Sean POV)

This is bad...Nick is whining. Taunk was just eating ice-cream. Dan and i were fighting There was a huge hole in the ceiling. I punched his arm again and again, but he would'nt let go. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" I shouted staring at the hole in the ceiling. "You... YOU BROKE UP WITH MY SISTER YOU FOOL!YOU MADE HER CRY!" Dan shouted growing bigger and bigger. He use to be Human until they did this to him. He now would grow into a giant when angry or scared and he had super human strength.  
"What? You idiot! She didnt love me!" I yelled as a spike went through his arm making him drop me. "YOU... YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! " He shouted stomping his foot at me. I doudged them all and then letting my hand form a red sharp spike and stabbed his foot making him shrink back to normal size. Which was about 6'1. "NO I DON'T PAY! AGAIN SO WHAT! AT LEAST I CAN GET A GIRL WHO WOULD DATE A TALL PERSON, WITH A GAY SMILE, THAT COULD KILL THEM IN ONE SECOND!" I screamed out as Dan grabbed his foot."Oooh! Fiesty, me like... Me hate... she should've have broken up with you!" Taunk joked smirking like Vegeta. "Shut up you clone!" Dan glared at Taunk who simply stood up and walked over to us. "Im not a clone I just have Vegetas DNA. That is all. Not a clone your a freak, giant though maybe you should shut up." Taunk smirked.

"Dear Kami!" Bulma walked into the living room staring at the hole. "sorry Ill fix it! I can do it fast." nick yelled running over to me. "By the way Dan and Sean did it!" With that at super speed Nick fixed the hole in only 3 seconds. "done." He smiled and Bulma giggled. "Off to bed you guys... Taunk I want to talk to you though." We went to Bulmas room and jumped on the bed.

(end of Sean POV)

"I heard you say you had Vegetas DNA?" Bulma asked sitting down. Taunks sat next to her. "They wanted me to be just as strong as Vegeta, they took his old and new DNA and created me. They only flaws in me is I cant go Ssj, I dont have a tail, and I aged to fast. Once they saw me age from 1 year old to a 16 year old they stoped the fast aging. I ran away with the others. Vegeta found us and gave us our Mission." Taunk explained. "You do look alot like Vegeta." Bulma smiled. Taunk had Short black hair that was in a small flame like shape, like VEgeta, he had Vegetas eyes, but his cheeks were chubber, he was taller, and not as musclar. "Bed, now. Ms. Bulma!" Taunk joked helping Bulma up and walked with her to the bed to sleep. It had been 4 years from the time she last saw Vegeta.

_  
(Bulmas POV)

I whispered into Taunks's ear, "There's ice-cream downstairs. Wake up, if you wanna eat it, or I'll finish it all..." Taaunk woke up, hitting our foreheads. Then we woke up Sean, Nick and Dan with my stuffed animals. "Breakfast! TIME!" I yelled and they all cheered.

We made our way to the Kitchen and we started to cook.. well i was cooking they were trying to help. "What do I do with this?" Nick asked. "Leave it there." I told him. "Need help?" I turned around to see Trunks. "HEy! How was your stay with Gotenks?" I asked still cooking. "good uh Dan told me about.. everything!" Trunks laughed. "Yes! i did." Dan smiled and high fived Trunks. "Good! Your in time for Dinner." I smiled at my son and then turned my full attention to the food.

(end of POV)

Ryan walked up to Master Roshis island, followed by Neil and Gohan. "Here, we will start. Then we will go find Bulma, next is Vegeta then the world! EVERYONE WILL BE UNDER OUR RULE!" Ryan laughed and Neil slapped Gohan on the back. "Hey, Gohan buddy! You ready this one is yours." Gohan smirked and went Ssj. "Wait for me. It wont take long." Gohan open the door to see only Master Roshi. "Gohan! your here! Where have you been these years haha... uh what are you doing?" master Roshi asked at seeing Gohan get into a kamekameha pose. "Good bye, old friend." With that Gohan shot a big hole through the wall and killing Roshi is the blast. He turned around and went to Ryan and Neil. "That was fast!" Neil smirked. "Lets go." Ryan said and Neil started to fly off. "Wait... I wanna make a pit stop first. We cant kill with out food!" Gohan yelled and they agreed! "Food first. Then Bulma" Neil comfermed with Ryan and Gohan. They flew off to find food, Brysonpushed his head out the water. "I have to warn Bulma! Vegeta should already be on his way! Ah!" Bryson powered up and flew off to where . Was.

=Meanwhile=

*knock knock knock* "  
"Ill get it!" Nick yelled running over to the door. Once he opened it he was shoved out of the way. "VEGETA!" Taunk yelled and the others turned to look at the Prince, or what seemed like Vegeta. Nick got off the floor and shut the door before coming over to Dan's side. "Oh...my...god..." Bulma whispered. Vegeta had 3 metal spike looking idems out his neck on his right side, lip pircing, his hair was White, his eyes were purple, there were black under his eyes as if he had not slept in weeks, his skin was a odd pale, and his scar was glowing yellow just like the aura around him. Bulma moved her eyes from his face to his body. He had tight leather pants, knee high buckle boots, his left arm had 2 metal spikes sticking out his wrist bone kinda like his neck, he had one leather strab going across his chest on it had knives. Trunks noticed the hidden knife under his right arm. "Dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta smirked not turning his head from Bulma. He smirk dissapered and he looked over to Taunk, "THere coming, Gohan is with him. He is one of them now, dont let him fool you. We leave, NOW!" Bulma looked at Taunks then back to vegeta, then to taunks, then to Trunks. "What?" She asked. Vegetas eyes moved to Nick, "I need your speed. Get Bulmas stuff packed, Trunks too, also get food." He moved his head towards Sean, "Stay gaurd." He then turned towards Dan who was read for action. "Go find Mattie. We need her help. She should be with her and Brysons son over in her home. Find her Ki" They all agreed and moved. Taunk walked over to Trunks and said "We will. Go find wher Ryan and them are come back and tell them, hurry." Trunks agreed and ran to the window both taking off.

Vegeta walked slowly over to Bulma, with out taking his eyes off her. "Woman... This is what I am. What I look like. Who I am. Im..." Vegeta trailed off stopping in from of her. "I wil love you Vegeta, nothing will change that." Bulma took a step forward. "Im a freak... a monster. I've kill so many people. I forgot... I tried to hide this. It worked but now.. im THIS again." Vegeta took a step forward. "I've miss you." Bulma closed the gap between them and kissed his lips, he tryed to push her away but fell in any how. "Thank for coming back..." Bulma whispered with her arms around his neck. "VEGETA!" They turned to see Mattie and her son standing there with Dan. "Hn." Bulma smiled at her and she smiled back and moved hugging Vegeta. "Hello Vegeta sir." The small boy said. "Hi Kyle." Bryson, Trunks, and Taunk ran inside. "Hey! There here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you like it.


	2. Neil's anger

Okay here is the next chapter! I hope you like! Read the first story or this will spolie it for you... and that sucks :P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-

-

(Ryans POV)

"AH!" Gohan broke down the door and took a step in. I followed behind Gohan, while Neil took the back. "There Ki! Its not here. No where!" Gohan growled. "What! Ah! Neil! Anything?" I screamed. "There gone! Shit!" Neil ran in and stood next to me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" I screamed breaking down the building of the house and everything on the . One of my many powers. My voice could break or destroy anything, I also could turn things to dust with one touch, sadly this only works when they have there mind clear, or relaxed. "Ryan! Clam down!" Neil tryed. "FUCK THIS! I NEED TO FIND THEM! I WANT BULMA!" I screamed throwing Neil to the ground. "Ah... Ryan! Its not me you want to fight! Try to remember that, please!" Neil stood up dusting off his shirt. Gohan closed his eyes and relaxed. "What is it?" I moved over to him, falling down when he opened his eyes. "There to far away... I cant sense them anywhere!"

"I need engery. I'll just kill one of these poor humans." Neil said while smirking. I smirked also, Neil had only about 3 flaws, he had to many emotions, he could only fly for a short time, and he was not super strong. "Why do you have to kill?" Gohan asked. "One of my powers is that I can take others engery, dont for get I can also kick ass at it too!"  
Neil smiled widely and laughed.

(Neil pov)

Late in the evening I went to a bar and met a pretty young woman. She had beautiful brown eyes, black sliky hair and her face had beautiful, so tasteful. She fits right into my scheme. I spoke to her. At first she was shy and said she had a boyfriend. But this did not prevent me from throwing more seductive glances at her. I knew how I had to use my charm. I know how handsome I was and still am. It never lasts long until I wrapped her around my fingers. She were unable to pull itself out of my spell. She introduced herself. She poured me, a completely strange man, her heart out. She had argued with her boyfriend and then come here to forget everything. Today was probably my lucky day!

I used my fake sympathy and understanding. I gained more and more of her trust. We drank a few drinks together, so she got a little bit drunk. I asked her if I should take her some. She agreed to without hesitation. I was her sympathetic, she liked me and trusted me. I started my car. We talked and laughed the whole ride with one another. A good, no very good, actor could you call me. Before long we reached her apartment she shared with her boyfriend. When she got out she left, but after a moment's hesitation she asked me if I wanted to come in. Her boyfriend went to one of his friends and was not there. She was a decent, good girl. Yes, she could just be 20 years old. A naive girl. Perfect. I happily accepted her invitation and followed her into the apartment. I was almost at my goal.

We undress eachother. Hesitant, but she did. I kissed her, took her breath away. We kissed and touched every little centimeter of each other body's. Finally, we slept together. I pushed harder and harder into her. I was rude to her. Now and then she gasped painfully, but she let it happen. I was reckless and I just wanted to satisfy my needs. I did not care about her. She tryed to push me away once but she stopped after a while. Many women were into rough sex, but most did not want to admit it. After we had sex, she wanted to lay down in my arm, but I got up. Said I had to go to the toilet. I really went to the Kitchen to clear my thoughts.

I could feel the usual anger rise up, I was a monster. A freak, of nature. But I always was so, getal. Yes, I was rude the night but, thats not ussally me. I did not know where it always came from, the fear, the hate, the anger. But it always came. I had an incredible rage on Vegeta and his girl. Bulma and her perfect life. I hated Vegeta! He left us, he left me. We were always so close, he protected me from the guards, from Frezza. Then one day, he ran away. He left us. We all saw it coming, Vegeta would stay away from us, eat as much as he could, train, always... training, for what he would never tell. One day Vegeta told us he was going to run away, he said he would come back for us, Ryan tryed to stop him. Vegeta never did, I finally came to earth, to find him. He was training to Protect.. her. Bulma, he loved her. He forgot about me.

Suddenly I found a knife in the drawer, that I must of started to dig through. A large, sharp knife. It seemed to be perfect for what I was going to do. The anger I had built up. I looked at the sharp blade accurately. Then I stepped back into the bedroom. Stood right in front of her. She looked at me confused and when she saw the knife in my hand, she froze. "Please do not ..." she begged, and drew back frightened. I jumped on her. Held her mouth shut and pushed her back into the pillows. She began to cry. I told her she had not to be afraid. It would go fast...

She panting for breath until she became silent. She slumped lifeless onto the bed, while a huge pool of blood formed around her. I enjoyed it. I felt the engery from her, her life force going into me. It felt... wonderful. Then I began to laugh, first bearly then I got louder. I was sick, It proved the monster I was. I was made to kill, me, Vegeta, Ryan where made for death only. I wanted to stop, I wanted to drop the knife and run away. My eyes grew smaller, black formed around my brown eyes. My teeth started to grow sharper, as I started to breath fast. I was changing, I hated this. But I did not care.

I got all my things together and got dressed. Wiped off all the things that I had touched. Yes, I could erase my traces very well, I was trained to hide my cover. No one understood me. Never even one person had understood me. Well, Vegeta once did, he does now. He is not one of us. I took the knife and ran down the stairs. And out side. I was suppost to meet Ryan and Gohan over in the park, thats where I head.

I took a step onto the the park ground. Where the hell did suddenly all these females come from? Within minutes, a group of women gathered around me and stared at me as if I were an animal. Also they were whispering and giggling like little children."Wow he looks really handsome!"  
"He's definitely a Model"  
"How old are you?"  
"Ask him about his phone number"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Awwwwwwww ... So sweet"  
ect ect.

Crazy people. They really got on my nerves. I tried my best to ignore them and suppress my rising anger. I wondered when Ryan and Gohan would come and looked around me. Then I saw Gohan standing a few feet away from me. "Ya! Gohan, Ryan ... finally you came!", I greeted them and made my way through the crowd. "The girls, like you!" Ryan laughed. I glared over to the crowd of girls dreaming over me. "I know I am handsome but that is annoying in so many ways." I snorted. "Lets go!" With that we took off into the air, off into the night. I was so angered towards Vegeta, the more I thought about it the more I hated him. Once we got Bulma, with her we would take over the Earth. Her and her power, Not even Vegeta could stop it.

(End of POV)

Nick awoke suddenly. His body had become used to the cold after a while, it almost scared him when he realized he wasn't that cold anymore. Now wrapped in a fur he had never laid eyes in, he looked around quickly to see if the one who left it was still there. A sudden crack of small twigs made him jump. He cursed his heightened senses. Nothing was to be seen, it was almost to dark to see anything. He was anticipating someone from the building to come take him back to chains... But to much surprised, all that could be seen was a multi-colored cat sittin beside him. He stared for a moment, and upon noticing it was just a seemingly harmless animal he offered his hand. Since he had seen several cats creep in the bared windows at night he had become familiar with their nature. The cat inturn, took to smelling him to determine who or what he was. And soon was nuzzling his hand as he rubbed it's head and it climbed into his lap and nizzled in with him, letting our a soft purr. The tail was a little amusing to him. Swaying ever so happily that someone was giving love to it, making him smile. Mostly because this is the first any creature had actually taken to him and didn't care.

He scratched up to the cats jawline, and the cat moved its head to make room for Nick hand to scratch and rub. It opened its eyes and kind of eye smiled. He grinned. " You seem a little to odd for a little cat." It's eyes returning to normal. Since it seemed to understand what was said. A dull blue shaded light flashed through its eyes.  
" Not just a cat, now are you?" It jumped off of his lap and plopped beside him. "Mad I figured you out? I'm not exactly human." The cat grew larger and soon morphed into Mattie, her cat ears and tail stayed. "Mattie! Hey. Where is the others? Whats with the ears and tail? Are you the one who covered me with this?" Nick asked. She grinned and nodded, tail still swaying happily. "Wow... Thanks. Dont you, speak?" She started to laugh and looked up to me. "Of course. The others left to a Village south of here. You got hurt so I stayed behind to wait til you awake. I was a cat for the reason I need to protect and run, hide fast to help watch!" Mattie told him. Nick smiled at her. "Lets go!" Nick stood up. "Shape shift into a Cheeta! Then we can race to the Village!" Nick laughed and Mattie agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

THere it is!


	3. FINAL!

(Ryans POV)

"Y-you don't know the feeling do you? When the one person you love the most, ends up murdering the most precious thing in your life. It ruins a man, Ji." Neil choked looking down at all the dead boys. Taunk, Vegeta, Bulma, and Bryson was the only ones alive, the Z fighters were in the room next door trying to get in. I stumbled back. I didn't expect this.. I should have gotten out... the momment Neil killed Gohan and knocked Vegeta out. I glaced down at Bulma who was holding onto Vegeta, his head in her lap, and then my eyes moved to Taunk who was trying to breath with a blood coming out of his chest.

"Dont do this, Neil. I PROTECTED YOU! VEGETA LEFT US!" I knew how powerful Neil could be. He turned around, he was facing Vegeta. His back to me, i could kill him, i will kill him. I attacked him. Big mistake. He spun around, and pinned me against the wall. One of his arms was against my shoulders, holding me back. The other? The other was on my stomach. Holding the very object that I had used to commit murder, the tool i used to kill Vegeta's mother, to kill Neils mother, his family, my family. My knife, the knife i had all my life. He used it. Stabbing me. Vegeta opened his eyes and jumped up as the knife entered my stomach. "NEIL!" Vegeta screamed, Bulmas tears came harder.

Neil pulled the knife out slowly, my eyes were already wide, my hands gripping his shoulders. His arm moved, and I fell forward, gasping slightly. "Neil... no please! Ryan does desurve to be punshied but no more blood, no more death!" Vegeta cried out to him, I shook my head and tryed to speak "Vegeta... shut the hell up..." I gasped. The blade pricked my side once again. I kept gasping and trying to breathe. There was a dark chuckle near my ear. Vegeta must have moved forward cause Neil was now on the floor and Vegeta was holding him down. "VEGETA! HE MUST DIE HE KILLED YOUR MOTHER, MY FAMILY, HIS FAMILY HE IS A MONSTER!" Neil said about me to him, trying to get away. I turned my head towards Bulma who was to stop Taunks bleeding.

Neil got the upper hand on the prince who was trying to save me. He brutally stabbed Vegeta in the stomach, then stabbed him once again but in the shoulder. Vegeta gasped and grabbe his stomach. Neil swong the knife slashing Vegeta across his face and also throwing him off. Bulma screamed and ran over to Vegeta's side. "No No!" Bulma whispered, I could barly hear. I was now laying on the ground holding my stomach. Before I knew it Neil brutally bringing the knife down into me. I don't know when he stopped. I remember gagging. Choking. Coughing.

I heard Neil's scream, I slowly opened my eyes to see a blury figher of Vegeta holding Neil by his neck. He was in Ssj form, Neil's eyes flashed purple and Vegeta fell to the floor gagging, while holding his chest. I could see the blood coming from his chest, covering the floor, Bulma was holding Taunks crying. Neil had a gun, in his hand now. "Death is beautiful, Ryan, my brother. I want you to see if you felt the emotions of pain and grief while you die. The brain flashes every emotion at once. I want you to feel all of them." Neil clicked the gun, I closed my eyes. This was really the end. Nothing came, I opened then slightly to see Neil had a knife wedged in Vegeta ribs, leaving it sticking out of his torso.

The gun clicked again. "Dont... Neil, please." I think it was Vegeta begging. I couldnt see, I couldnt hear to well. My heart had started to beat to fast, my mind raced. I hurt so many people, I used Vegeta. The man trying to save me. I used Neil, the one about to kill me. Before I knew what happened The gn shot a bullet, entering m chest. My breath stopped, I was still alive, barely. My mind thought back to the momment before Neils turning.

(FlashBack)

We had searched for VEgeta and them, finallying finding them in an old abadon building. We fought, the Z fighters must had felt our Ki and came. It came out, the fact, the unknown fact, I killed our familys. Neils anger rose, higher and higher until he snapped. He killed the young protecters, he tryed to kill Taunks who saved Bulma, That woman was the one that could destroy the world. Yet, she was so small, so beautiful. I always was so jalous if Vegeta. He was smart, he had the looks, he could fight, he was stronger, he was the one who got out safe, he left us.

(end of flashback)

Neil laughed and then it was over, I took my last breath.

(end of Neils POV)

Neil held the gun o his head and pulled the triger. He fell to the floor, dead before he hit. Bulma took in a deep breath and slowly removed the knife from VEgetas ribs, he didnt move. Taunks, moved slightly coming out of his dreamed state and was now getting up slowly, holding onto his shoulder. "Is.. is he dead?" Taunks asked Bulma who was holding vEgetas head in her lap. "No..." She sobbed. The banging on the door got louder. Taunks ran over t it and opened it, Goku was there in Ssj form. They ran in, all of them. "Oh my god! Vegeta!" Krillen yelled. They looked at the dead bodys, then at Vegeta who was holding onto life by a strand. "He is dieing!" Bulma cryed and Yamcha held her. Piccolo walked over to Gohans dead bod and bent down. 'Gohan... my friend. I, am so sorry. Please forgive me for now being here, to save you.' He thought, closing his eyes that were open when he died. Trunks was trying to comfort his little sister who was crying for Vegeta, her dad.

Vegeta moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was in the Hospital room inside the . He looked around the room, to find no one there. "Ah shit." Vegeta said sitting up, the sting of his stab wounds on his body. He held in a cr of pain as he stood up, grabbing his clean jeans, and looking at him self in the mirror as he put them on. He had bandages all over his upper body. "Neil... I am sorry." He mummbled to the air. Vegeta open th door and walked down the stairs, one at a time. Once he got down stairs he found all of the Z fighters there. "VEGETA! You are awake!" Goku yelled in happiness. "hn" Vegeta mummbled and walked out of the living room towards the front door. "Where you going?" Bulma asked walking over to him and grabbing his arm. Expecting him to to pull away, everyone was shocked when he didnt. He just stopped walking and stood there, staring at the door. "Vegeta?" Bulma whispered moving to the front of him. His face was so cold, stone like, but his eyes were full of emotion; Hate, anger, sadness, fear, and alone.

Bulma looked at the others and they nodded, walking out of the door. Trunks carrying the sleeping Bra over his shoulders to her room. Bulma smiled as they left. Vegeta looked down at Bulma, then to the floor. "Woman, where is Taunks?" He asked. Bulma smiled. "He is fine Vegeta. He is in the room I gave him, asleep." Vegeta nodded still looking at the floor. Bulma took his hand and rubbed it lightly until he pulled away. He moved towards the living room, holding in a painful grow when he sat down. His eyes started to fade purple, a bautiful purple. Bulma walked over to him and sat by him, and watched his eyes changing differnt colors. "How did you hide... this from us for so long?" Bulma asked, almost afraid to ask. Vegeta sighed but smirked, "Im the Prince, I am strong, smart, lets just say I have my ways." Bulma laughed softly and smiled at him. "i will always love yo, geta." Bulma said making VEgeta blush deep red, his eyes turned blue as a tear formed in his eye. Bulma stared wided eye as it fell down his cheek. "Vegeta? whats wrong?" She asked whiping away the 5th tear in his eye, he wouldnt let them, he didn want to cry. "Nothing..." He looked away from her. "Vegeta-" Bulma began bt Vegeta cut her off, "Im a freak... and your just so beautiful. I could never be like you. Your so kind to me... you so nice to me even though all I did was hurt you." Vegeta whispered and Bulmas heart sank. "Vegeta... dont worry... your not a freak, your not a monster. I love you the way you are." Bulma hugged Vegeta from the back of his neck. At first he was tense, Bulma thought it was because of the touching but that idea changed when she felt tears on her arms.

She moved so she was in front of him. he was crying, the strong warroir was crying his eyes out. "Vegeta whats wrong?" Bulma said grabbing his cheek and slowly whiping away the tears. "This... is all my fault! I never should have left! Neil needed me, and I left them all there. Neil would have never done something like this if I was there... Ryan... he... It... I did... not... It all my fault!... None of this would have happen... I killed my friends!" Vegeta's tears came out pouring as he placed his head on Bulmas shoulder. "OH! Vegeta, dont think like that! It is never your fault! how could you have known, besides if you stayed you might never have met me." Bulma said while rubbing the back of Vegetas neck. He slowly lift his head and his eyes turned brown, still Blue was planted in them. "You... want me here with you?" He asked sounding like a little child. Bulma smiled and nodded, "Yes.. with out you i dont know what I would do." Bulmas words made Vegeta feel so good. He needed that. "Woman... would you like to hear something?" He asked. "Sure?" Bulma answered. "I..I have been.. well, kinda wanting to tell you this... for a long time. I..." He trailed off making sure she was lisening. "I..I love.. I love y-you" Vegeta whispered the last part and Bulma smiled. "I love you too... Vegeta." She leaned in kissing his lips, he kissed back, not wanting it to end ever.

Taunk took that moment to walk in, holding his shoulder. "Uh.. sorry am I interuping something?" Taunks smirked and Vegeta moved away from Bulma both blushing. "Well come back, we didnt know if you would live. Who knew a knife cold hurt ou a Sayain." Vegeta smirked at Taunks rudness towards him. "Ah, look who is talking. You pretty much a sayain too, and ONE stabbing took you down." Taunk stopped smirking and when into the kitchen. Bulma was about to get up when VEgeta took her arm pulling her down on his lap. His rip started throbing. "Vegeta you okay?" Bulma asked at seeing Vegetas face. "I am fine.." He kissed his neck and left a trail of kisses to her ear. "I just missed you..." Vegeta mummbled nibbling on her ear. "Uh huh.. Vegeta" Bulma said get up and gentely pushin Vegeta down. "Your still hurt... not yet." Bulma shook her head and Vegeta growled in frustraion. "Im a warroir I can take a little pain and give Plesure!" Vegeta said trying to get u but Bulma pushed him down again. "No..." Bulma said kissing him on the lips before heading into the kitchen and bringing Taunks ut with ice cream. "We eat ice cream now, then off to bed Vegeta." Bulma said sounding like a mother she was. "Haha" Taunks laughed. "You too Taunks." Bulma said turning around and Vegeta laughed at him back. Vegeta glaced over to Bulma and knew he belonged here.. a monster or not, this was his home.

THere we go one more chapter and it is over!


End file.
